


Anything They Can Do, I Can Do Better.

by SaraLecter77



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #AccidentalSex22, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraLecter77/pseuds/SaraLecter77
Summary: Prompt from cinnamaldeide's Tumblr#AccidentalSex22 - "All I'm saying is that I've been told I'm a good lay, wanna find out?"After the fall, Will decides that enough is enough and he's going to seduce Hannibal.





	Anything They Can Do, I Can Do Better.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts).



> Guys, this is my first fic. I have no idea what I'm doing. It's all @cinnamaldeide's fault. But here it is. Mistakes are all my own.

It was about three months after the Fall. Will realized that everything changed between he and Hannibal when they brought down the dragon. They had been flirting with it (and each other) for months but seemed to be at an impasse. 

Sleeping in the same bed wasn't a decision that was made verbally, it was just something that they decided together when they were plucked out of the roiling Atlantic by Chiyoh in a boat Will had no idea Hannibal had procured. He wasn't even surprised when this happened, there was very little Hannibal could actually do to surprise him anymore now that their person suits were washed from them in the freezing, violent waves of the sea. 

They had been in Cuba for most of the time, in a cozy but well appointed home by the sea. It wasn't the usual environment Hannibal would have chosen for himself, and Will knew it was acquired with his preferences in mind. As per usual, Hannibal left nothing to chance up until they arrived safely. It was after they had settled in that Will's frustration started. 

Both men were used to touching each other casually as they moved around their humble abode. A brush on a hip, moving hair out of each other's eyes...affectionate grazes over each other with shy smiles from Will and beaming, relaxed ones from Hannibal. 

No matter how many touches Will initiated, he couldn't get Hannibal to crack. For all of his flirting and teasing, they walked the line between platonic and otherwise very well, on the razors edge. Will felt his emotions curling up inside of him paired with the unabashed adoration he was feeling from Hannibal and he thought his head might explode. It was obvious that Hannibal was waiting for him to make the first move into the next level of his relationship, and Will was trying to work himself up to it.

He awoke in their bed alone that morning, the soft light coming in through the linen curtains. He woke up alone, knowing from the smell both of coffee and breakfast and the typical routine of domesticity was under way. Will chewed on his thumbnail, thinking, plotting. 

Thinking back about the early stages of their relationship (and let's face it, it was a relationship now, whether it was officially "consummated" yet or not) and how they came together was very much a meeting of the minds and intense verbal flirtation. 

After a few minutes he decided (with the help of his annoying morning erection) that enough was enough. He was going to try to seduce the good doctor. 

 

***

After a quietly domestic meal of "protein scramble" (Will took it as a positive sign towards his intended outcome), they sat quietly in the living room. Hannibal perched himself on one end of the couch, reading, and Will slid onto the other end. He lazily drew one of his arms up to rest of the back of the couch and looked languidly over towards the other man. 

Hannibal's eyes meet his with a slight chin tilt upwards and a slight furrow to his brow. "Is everything alright, Will?" He asked, dark eyes slightly narrowing in concern. 

"Yeah," he trailed off. "I've just been thinking."

A beat or two of time passes. "You typically are well engrossed in the complexity of your beautiful mind. This isn't a surprise." The corners of Hannibal's gorgeous mouth twitched as amusement lined his face.

God, Will loved him. He HAD to know Will adored him. How could he not after all they have been through? And oh he wanted. Wanted to absolutely devour him to show him. 

"Maybe the subject could be," he teased back.

"Please go on." The book Hannibal had been reading slipped quietly closed and out of his hands and onto the end table.

"I've been thinking about men and women. How...different they are," he hedged, licking his lips and making a point to look directly at Hannibal's mouth.

Of course he noticed.

"Do you mean individual differences, or are you daring to make assumptions about variances in gender in general?" He asked.

This earned a raised eyebrow from Will and a genuine chuckle. 

"Well... I guess you could say...both?"

"Continue," Hannibal prompts, folding his hands in his lap.

Oh, he thought this was a therapy session? Will could hardly wait to throw this all off the rails. There were few things he enjoyed more than being able to surprise his dear Doctor.

"Well, I was thinking about how the last partners we had were both female. Unless there's something I don't know about you?"

"Hm. Well yes."

"Bedelia." Will spits her name, and Hannibal inclines his head slightly.

"And Molly," Hannibal sasses back.

"I assume you've been with men before also," casually delivered as possible while looking directly into Hannibal's eyes.

Hannibal still wasn't used to being directly in Will's bright blue gaze as frequently as he was now able. He would never take that for granted. 

"Yes, Will."

"Well," Will blinks, "It's....different." This earns a chuckle from Hannibal. "I didn't mean the OBVIOUS differences, Hannibal."

Hannibal's eyes fall close involuntarily at his name coming from Will's lips. He still wasn't used to that either, but recovers quickly. "I see."

"Haven't you found there to be major differences? In...technique?" Will is starting to flirt in earnest now, looking up at Hannibal through his lashes and leaning back on the arm of the couch like a giant jungle cat trying to lure his prey. 

"What exactly do you mean Will?" Hannibal breathes out. Will notices a hitch to his pulse on the side of his neck, and he very much wants to crawl in his lap and lick it, seeing if it will thud even more prominently because of him. For him.

"How we move differently. Touch differently. Kiss differently." They are like magnets now, slowly twirling towards the inevitable. 

Hannibal can't believe this is finally happening and his instinct is to immediately freeze, to avoid scaring Will off. Wherever this is going he wants it. He wants it more than anything he's ever had. He wants it more than any kiss he's ever had, any touch he's ever had, any kill he's ever had. He needs this more than any revenge he ever exacted. He would give it all up for right now, this exact moment, the unbelievable possibility that this precious moment alone holds. 

Will smoothly slides over towards Hannibal and tries not to notice as his arm trembles as his fingers barely touch Hannibal's chin. Before he can chicken out, will pulls Hannibal towards him and finally, FINALLY, their lips meet.

Hannibal lets Will control this, it is his design. It's soft, so soft, hesitating. Their lips make only a slight sound as they disengage from each other. Hannibal can't help the fingers on his left hand from reaching up and touching his own mouth immediately afterwards, a huge smile cracking the smooth planes of his elegant features. 

"Now see, that's how an attempted seduction with a woman would always start," Will stammers, trying and failing to feign nonchalance. 

"Hmm," Hannibal hums noncommittally, still touching his own mouth. 

"And it all just goes from there, really, " Will teases. "But when I am serious about bedding a man, it's different. They aren't... fragile."

"No, no we aren't," breathes Hannibal, his eyes reopened and burning now. 

"Do you know what I mean, Hannibal?" 

"I suppose I do, but I don't think it has as much to do with gender as it does...certain proclivities."

"And what do those proclivities mean to you, Doctor?" 

Hannibal officially was hard now, remembering all their history, all the verbal jousting, all the times he watched the word "Doctor" break free from Will's gorgeous pink mouth. 

"Right now? They mean nothing to me and you mean everything," he breathes.

"Well, whatever proclivities you are alluding to... I can guarantee you if Bedelia or anyone else for that matter did it, I can do it better."

"You're awfully confident, Will."

"Oh, I'm ready to put my money where my mouth is, literally, Dr. Lecter." 

Without a word Will continues his movement towards Hannibal and slowly slides to the floor in front of him. The look on Hannibal's face is something between disbelief and abandon. Will's hands come up to the front of Hannibal's trousers and unbutton and unzip him, never breaking eye contact. 

Hannibal has always prided himself on impeccable self control, but this man, his man, his Will is about to take it all from him, with his complete permission. In this moment they are simultaneously liberated and chained further.

Will licks his lips and he reaches inside Hannibal's fly, inside his silk boxers with no hesitancy at all. Hannibal's breath is caught in his throat the minute Will's hand touches his cock, he thinks he might choke.

Will always felt like a dick was a dick was a dick, but this time its different. Not only is he able to read Hannibal's desire as well as he can read his own, he is delighting in it completely without any self-flagellation or second thoughts. They truly were made free when they plunged into the ocean together. 

Will figured Hannibal was uncircumcised because he was European, and if anything a foreskin just means something else for him to taste and enjoy. He experimentally curls his hand around Hannibal (he's big, so big!) and rolls the foreskin up and back down his length. He twists his wrist and looks up at Hannibal's hooded gaze, which is positively predatory. 

A few more tugs up and down and he asks, "Good, yeah?"

"Exquisite," he answers.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, baby." The endearment slips from his mouth before he can censor himself, and then Will decides he doesn't want to anyway, and seizes the moment to shove Hannibal's knees apart and lean in for a long, hot lick from the base to the head of Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal nearly flies off of the couch and a soft curse in a language Will doesn't know yet huffs out and Will chuckles darkly, grabs his dick again and swallows him the entire way down.

"WILL!" Hannibal exclaims, fighting to keep his head up where he can see his beautiful mate loving him instead of surrendering and letting his head hit the back of the couch. 

"MMMMM..." Will hums, gazing up at him. The minute that their eyes meet again Will just slightly, oh so slightly lets his teeth be unwrapped from his lips and does a whisper of a scrape along his length and then Hannibal is coming.... he's coming harder than he ever has in his entire life and Will is thrilled with it, continuing to happily hum with one hand on Hannibal's thigh as he swallows down all of it. 

Hannibal can barely catch his breath, but when he does, he reaches down between his legs and hauls Will up to him by his shirt and kisses him deeply and thoroughly, until Will is as out of breath as he is.

"Will... that was..."

"Yeah..." he smirks. "Get ready Doctor, you'll never want another."

"I never did," Hannibal answers quietly, eyes shining, and he kisses him tenderly.


End file.
